Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, and the like). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP2, 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), etc.
Some wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
In some scenarios, when a user attempts to originate a call or receives call, one antenna of two or more antennas of a mobile may have blockage (e.g., due to hand restriction, etc.), based on a device specific architecture. When blockage occurs, it is possible that a second antenna of the mobile has comparatively low blockage and hence routing a connection through the second antenna may provide a comparatively better/faster chance to reach a network entity.